The Legend of Dark Lord Voldemort
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: So you've heard the story of Harry Potter, but have you heard the story of Voldemort (through his widow). Now you have.. hopefully soon to be a 'series'..
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm Eleanor "Ellie" Reid-Riddle. You've probably never heard of me.. not surprising.  
Most people havent. I'm the widow of the Dark Lord 'Voldemort', Himself. I know your probably asking why is the widow of Voldemort writing a book? Its pretty simple honestly. Shes here to get the facts of his and her own life straight.. So.. this is my story.  
  
Its pretty much like any story, Boy meets girl, they become friends, fall in love, and boy goes evil and plans to take over the world with girl by his side.  
  
Sure you've probably heard of Tom Riddle.. and his legend "Legacy" as most call it, as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Come on.. who hasnt? But did you ever bother to think that Tom Riddle himself.. kept a diary of his own 'reign' But I'll get around to that.. this book is about my story. From when I met Tom at age 8, how we met all the way to his death.. I'll never forget him though. Most may trash my name or not read this.. just because I'm affiliated with Tom, but you know what.. I could care less because those people dont know him.. and I mean really know him.  
  
So now on with the story.... 


	2. The meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
Eleanor Reid was one of those girls that simply didnt give a crap. She was raised in "Riverside Orphanage" her mother was a muggle born, her father happened to be one of the Ministry of Magic counsel advisors. But he died when she was young, and she had been in the orphanage ever since. She laid back on her cot staring up at the ceiling, her room mate Deborah had been adopted last week and now she was alone in her room, her brown hair drapped out behind her as she watched the old ceiling fan spin in its usual clockwise cycle, suddenly she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she said not moving, soon in walked Madame Pruitt, her supervisor, and caretaker, with a boy behind her. He stood about her height, with curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes, he had pale skin dragging behind him a rolling black suitcase that appeared to be pretty beat up. "Oh yes.. Eleanor this is Thomas" Madame Pruitt said, "Tom" The boy corrected, "Well Tom this will be your new bunk while your here" Madame Pruitt said, the boy nodded and set his suitcase down flopping down on the bed, as Madame Pruitt nodded and left. "Nice to meet you too" Eleanor said sarcastically still staring up at the ceiling, Tom snorted "Yea Tom Riddle and you are?" he asked rolling his eyes, she looked over to him "Eleanor.. Ellie.. Reid" she said simply, he nodded "Ellie.." he said simply and laid back crossing his arms behind his head on his own bed, "Wow this place is pretty boring huh?" he asked, she sighed "I wouldnt know I've been here since I was 8" she said. He chuckled "sucks to be you" he said, she smirked "No it just absolutely rocks" she said sarcastically, "So why are you in here?" he asked, "Hmm.. well my father killed my mother for having me.. and then he died.." she said shrugging, rolling over onto her stomach as she looked over at him, resting her chin in her cupped hand, "Why are you here?" she asked, he smirked "I killed my father and my mother didnt want me and sent me away" he said simply, she nodded, he looked in amazement as she rolled over staring back at the ceiling, He had just told her he had killed someone, when he told the lady at the orphanage she had freaked out and almost not accepted him, yet this girl had just nodded and looked away. Soon Ellie and Tom had grown to be close friends, enjoying each others company. 


	3. Something you should know

chapter 2: Something you should know  
  
Ellie sighed walking over to the lunch table sitting down across from Tom, with her tray. "Tom.. I've been meaning to tell you something" she began, he sighed "I have something to tell you too" he said, "Well.. I probably wont be here next year" Ellie said, "Me neither" Tom said, "Cus I'm going to be at Hogwarts.." Tom and Ellie said in unison then gaped at each other. "You mean your a.." Ellie began, "and your a .." Tom said, "Oh my god" they said at the same time, then Ellie giggled "We have to stop doing that" she said he nodded, "So your magical?" he whispered, she nodded simply "My Father" she said shrugging, He grinned "My Mum thats why I only killed my dad.. he was a muggle" Tom whispered, she smirked "You know what we should do one day" she whispered, he leaned closer "Hmm?" he asked, "destroy the muggles" she said softly as he leaned in and grinned then kissed her. "Eww gross.. if it isnt Tom Thumb and Crazy Reid" a girl said to their right, they looked up and saw Melanie Turner, "I hate public school" Ellie said to herself as she stood up leaving her tray on the table and walked out. "Wait up!" a voice called, she turned and saw Tom catch up and fall into step beside her. "Sorry for leaving you back there" she said, he smirked "its alright.." he said then took her hand in his as they walked "So your going to hogwarts next year also?" he asked, she nodded, "We finally get to escape this sucky lifestyle.." she said, "You know what.." he said, she smirked "we should make them pay" she muttered, he grinned nodding as they continued down the hallway. That night, Ellie and Tom began planning out lists of people they would make pay once they graduated Hogwarts. Ellie smirked "We have to add Ms. Pruitt to this list" she said, Tom looked up at her from sitting indian styled on the floor, "and Melanie Turner" he said, she nodded as she lay on the bed her chin in her hands as she looked down at him, he wrote the two names down looking back up at her. "Anyone else?" he asked, she smirked "this orphanage has to go" she whispered, he smirked "now your talking" he said reaching up a hand and laid it on her cheek, "We'll be best friends forever.. right Ellie?" Tom whispered, and for the first time in his life, Ellie thought he sounded unsure of his words, as if he was sad, or worried. Ellie smiled setting her hand on top of his "Of course Tom.. you'll need alot more than a few bad spells to get rid of me" she said, he grinned and went back to writing. 


	4. Escape to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Escape to Hogwarts  
  
They stood on Platform 9 and 3/4, hand in hand waiting for someone to tell them what to do, where to put there stuff. They had walked out of the orphanage, and Madame Pruitt had called the Police, so they ran to the place where they were supposed to go, and finally followed a bunch of others onto Platform 9 3/4, "So I heard the head master has stepped down and Professor Dumbledore may be taking his place" an older girl with black hair said. Ellie sighed "Just more gossip" she hissed, Tom chuckled "Calm down Els.." he said as she paced the platform infront of him, her brown hair now shoulder length as she wore a grey zip up hoodie with worn out jeans, Tom in a black tee-shirt and jeans. "Do you think I'm being foolish?" she asked turning to him, he sighed "A little.." he said, she put her hands on her hips and he smirked "What.. the cops cant find us here" he said, she shrugged simply and went back to pacing when Tom took her hand, "Calm down" he said pulling her over to a bench as they sat down. A tall boy with dark black hair walked over, "Hmm first years eh?" he asked, he wore black robes with a slytherin emblem. Ellie studied it closely 'Thats the house we want to be in' she thought. "Yea" Tom said shrugging, "Ah.. come on then I'll show you where to drop your trunks" he said leading them down the platform as Tom pushed the trolley with their trunks on it, Ellie walking beside him staring at her feet her hands in her hoodie pockets, as the boy put the trunks away they got on the train. Tom stopped Ellie in the hallway, "It'll be okay now.. we're safe" he said putting his hands on her cheeks and saw her smile slightly, he leaned over kissing her forehead. "I'll marry you one day" he promised, she laughed "Marry me.. Tom your twelve.. and theres plenty of prettier girls around here" she said, he smirked then leaned over and whispered "yea but they wont let me kill the muggles" then chuckled as she giggled, looking to him then took his hand "Lets find a compartment" she said as they went to find one.  
  
Soon they found a compartment, and Tom stretched out on one bench, his head resting in Ellie's lap as she looked content just stroking his hair, he closed his eyes resting happily there. Soon the door slammed open, Tom shot up glaring at those who opened it and saw a girl with long black hair just below her shoulders dressed in a dark blue jumper and white turtleneck, with another boy who had shaggy black hair. "Is this bench taken?" the boy asked, Tom snorted "Uh yes.. my invisible friend Bob is sitting there" he said sarcastically, "Hmm.. You must be Tom Riddle" the girl said, Tom perked a brow at her, Ellie looked between Tom and the girl. "Theres a lady outside the barrier asking about a Tom Riddle and Ellie Reid" she commented, "Ah shit." Ellie muttered, The boy chuckled "Nice words there" he said, she rolled her eyes. "So are you guys magical?" the girl asked, Tom smirked "Nah See I'm a muggle I just wandered through a wall and figured 'hey thats not odd what a cool train" he said sarcastically, Ellie sighed "Cut the sarcasm.." she whispered, he looked to her and saw her eyes red as if she had been crying, "I'm going to the ladies room I'll be back" she said, Tom watched as she left and was worried she would go tell Pruitt, and huried out after her catching her in the hallway, "Your not running back to Pruitt" he snarled clenching her upper arm tightly, "Ow.." she whimpered, then glared at him shaking his arm off, "Of course I wouldnt do I look like a bloody retard to you.. you know what.. consider this friendship terminated" she snapped at him and turned storming off, as he sighed then growled walking back to his compartment, the girl and boy laughing by then, "What's up man?" the boy asked, "What are your names?" Tom snapped, "Julie and Matthew.. were twins" the girl said, "Hmm.. care to be my friends?" Tom asked, and thats how he worked up reputation points and followers. 


	5. Rescue Me

chapter 4: Rescue Me  
  
Fifth year.. five years later  
  
Ellie sighed pushing open the Slytherin dungeon door, that only allowed Slytherins through it into the commons room. She plopped down at a table with all her books and put her bag in one of the chairs sitting down in the other one and began on her busy list of homework, she heard giggling and talking and looked up to see Tom Riddle walking in with Julie Mathers, they had been going out since a week ago, Julie seemed to bubbly and talkative for Tom. She was giggling and gossiping as they walked in, Tom just yawned covering his hand with his mouth, "Well its late I better go to sleep" he said kissing her cheek and rolled his eyes heading up the boys stairs. Ellie watched Julie walk up to the girls dorms, and then Tom snuck back down and out of the commons room dorm, this time Ellie stood up following him. She touched his shoulder, and he turned slamming her into a wall his wand to her neck, "Ellie?" he whispered releasing her, she looked to him "Sneak out much?" she asked, he grinned slightly "Never can tell" he said simply, she looked up at him, "Where are you going?" she asked, he sighed "come see" he said leading her down the hall and to the third floor. "Where are we going?" she whispered, he grinned "you'll see" he said tugging her into the girls bathroom, and touched a snake on a sink whispering in parseltongue and the sink began to sink into the ground revealing a tunnel going straight down into darkness, she walked to the edge, "What?" she began when Tom pushed her, she squealed as she fell and slid down into a thing of fish bones, and Tom came sliding in behind her, she looked to him as he shrugged innocently "oops" he said, she chuckled, as they continued around the corner down a collapsed type passage way to a door with snakes on it, Tom whispered something else as the snake moved and the door slowly cracked open, as they walked out onto a platform, Tom looked down into a huge chamber, with Salazar's huge head at the end, a path going through the water in the center, stone snake statues on either side every so often. "I didnt know you were a parselmouth" she whispered, he grinned "Dont worry I wont hurt you though" he said looking to her and laid a hand on her cheek "I missed you" he whispered, she nodded "I missed you too" she whispered as he leaned over kissing her deeply, "I have something I want to show you come on" he said walking down the ladder and shoved his wand in his waist belt to help her down from the ladder. "What is this?" she asked looking around, he turned tucking her hair behind her ears, "Salazar Slytherin's chamber" he said, she smiled "well arent you going to give me the tour" she asked, he chuckled "of course.. then we can slip into something a little more comfortable" he said seductively, his voice hoarse. She smirked as she walked past him into the chamber, he followed her falling into step beside her pulling out his wand. "Ready for the surprise" he asked as they reached the front of the chamber, she looked around then nodded, he pulled out his wand aiming it at the head of salazar then said something in raspy parseltongue, suddenly the mouth of Salazar opened as a huge snake like creature slipped out, Tom covered her eyes, closing his own, then muttered a spell for both of them, "Open your eyes" he said, she did and everything looked a faded red, He smirked gesturing to the huge snake creature as it nudged him, he smirked running a hand down its snout, "Its a basiliske" he said pulling her over with his free hand and set her hand on the snout of it, his on top of hers. She looked to the creature, it seemed so peaceful yet so dangerous. "We can use it to kill the mudbloods" he hissed, she grinned evilly to him "I always knew you were a genius" she said to him, he smirked "yes... well" he said as he waved his hand and the basiliske slithered off, "Lets get.. comfortable" he said taking her hand, as he slid his wand into his waist belt and then walked over climbing up the hair of Salazar Slytherin, Ellie following behind him as they reached the top, he pulled her to him capturing her lips with his own, she kissed back as he pulled back for breathe after about five minutes. "Wow.." he muttered, gasping for breathe, She looked to him confused. "I've never been kissed like that" he said, "is that bad?" she asked, he shook his head "it was like I had this desire that burned strong and you let me feed it and you burned brighter challenging me then I burned brighter and then you in return.. and wow." he said simply, She smirked "never thought Tom Riddle would get sentimental over a kiss" she said, he grinned "hey.. this is you we're talking about" he said moving in to kiss her again, his hands running down to her breasts massaging them gently with his hands as he cupped them. Her arms around his neck trying to keep her knees from buckling, he laid her back on the small patio atop Salazar's head, "Can I take you?" he whispered moving his hands to the first button of her blouse then pausing, she nodded simply looking in his eyes, as he unbuttoned her blouse, she slid it off as he leaned down kissing down the center of her chest from her belly button to her neck. He looked up to her as he interlooped his fingers in her jean belt buckles, "Are you sure?" he whispered, she smiled nodding, as he unbuttoned them sliding them off gently and reached up sliding his black tee-shirt off throwing it aside and laying over her kissing her again. Ellie paused and he looked down at her, confused. "You still go with Julie" she whispered, he smirked "She's a mudblood" he said, she grinned "Oh let me" she said in an evil tone, he nodded simply, looking down to the snake and Ellie waved her wand slightly, the snake looked to Tom for confirmation and he nodded speaking in parseltongue. "What did you say" Ellie asked as the snake slithered out through a side pipe, "That.. if you gave it an order.. it had better obey or feel my wrath" he said stroking her hair back from her face, she smiled slightly. "I love you" he whispered looking to her, "You know Love is a weakness" she said questionably, he grinned "not yours" he whispered then leaned in kissing her again. That night neither of them got much sleep.. 


	6. The fall of the Mudbloods

cHAPTER 5: The Fall of The Mudbloods  
  
The next morning they surprised everyone, people who hadnt been friends for five years walking into the great hall hand in hand, both appearing tired, and dressed in all black under their slytherin robes. Everyone was also surprised to learn a student had been attacked and petrified in the school, they didnt know what petrified her, but Julie Mathers was well enough petrified. Dumbledore found it ironic, how Tom's ex-girlfriend shows up petfrified, the same day he walks in with another girl he hasnt been friends with for five years. And he surely wasnt surprised though when the attacks continued every night that week on muggle borns.  
  
"Our plan is underway.. now all we need is someone to make direct eye contact with it" Tom said swinging his feet off Salazar Slytherin's forehead in the chamber, Ellie nodded simply as he pulled her down beside him, she smiled slightly "Yes well.. we should hope someone does this night" she said as he leaned in kissing her deeply.  
Meanwhile, Myrtle Jennings sighed curling up in a bathroom stall once again crying, she looked to the cuts on her wrist in sorrow, as she heard a banging outside in the bathroom. "Go Away!" she hollared, hearing a boys voice speaking what she knew as a funny sort of language. The thing just banged and moved closer, she growled opening the door, and looked out seeing yellow eyes as her world went black. 


	7. Something I should know?

Chapter 6: Something I should know  
  
Tom heard of the news quickly on the way back to the slytherin dorms with Ellie and told her to go quickly to her dorms, as he walked down the stairs waiting to see if the body really was being transported down to a first floor classroom, until tommorow when her parents came. Everyone knew of Myrtle Jennings, a geeky little mudblood with pigtails and glasses and a squeaky irritating voice that always had to be right. Tom was glad she was dead, he leaned back cockily on the railing on the landing, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up the stairs to see two older hospital employee's escorting a backboard, with a body covered in a sheet on it. All he could see was a hand drapping over the side as a gold locket fell from it, then the employee pushed her hand back under as they escorted her down the first floor hallway to the office she was to stay in. "Riddle" a voice said at the top of the stairs, he turned solemnly at the voice of his headmaster, and looked up at him "Professor Dumbledore" he said simply, "What are you doing out?" Dumbledore asked fiddling with his beard, "I had to see if it was true" Tom said blankly, "Ah yes.. I'm afraid it is" Dumbledore said, "They wouldnt really close Hogwarts would they.. I'm an orphan.. I'd have nowhere to go" he said worriedly, Dumbledore sighed "Well.. if it comes down to it" he said, "You said if the person responsible was caught.. then the school would remain open.." Tom said unsurely, thinking back to when he saw Hagrid, with his stupid spider as a pet. Tom loathed Hagrid, the big annoying Loaf always screwed up spells. "Do you know who it is Tom?" Dumbledore asked, "No sir.." Tom said nervously, "Very well then.. I must ask.. is there something you need to tell me?" Dumbledore said staring straight in Tom's eye only to see it blank like the rest of his face "No Sir" Tom said nodding and hurried off to Find Hagrid. He headed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom thats where Hagrid seemed to spend all his time, sure enough, when he pushed the door open, there was Hagrid with a crate behind him. Tom looked to Hagrid, who stepped infront of the crate, as he pulled out his wand "Stand aside Hagrid" he snapped, "No.." Hagrid said in reply, "Stand Aside!" Tom growled irritated now but the ugly creatures attempts, "I said No!" Hagrid snapped, "Systim Aparam" Tom said aiming his wand at the crate, the lid flew open and a huge spider came out and ran past him out the door, "Arauna Examia" he yelled as a bolt flew from his wand out after the running spider, Then spun back to Hagrid who was yelling "Aragon!" after the spider. "They'll have your wand for this hagrid.. you'll be expelled" Tom warned. 


	8. The Beginning

Chapter 7: This is how it begins.  
The next day was a busy one, a day of celebration, mourning and grief. Some celebrated for Hogwarts would not be closed, Ellie waited in the lobby as he watched Hagrid being escorted from the building by Dumbledore to a carriage outside. She turned to see Tom walking down the stairs his hands in his pockets, "Hello Els" he said cheerfully, she looked to him curiously. "Your not mad about Hagrid are you?" Tom whispered to her, She shook her head as she reached out a hand which he took and they walked into the great hall together. There in the front of the room, for the funeral service was Myrtle in a coffin that appeared to be closed, a few kids gathered around it, as Tom looked to see her parents talking to Dumbledore, he sighed sitting down in a chair towards the back, Ellie sat quietly down beside him, he crossed his arms over his chest, while she just sat there staring blankly ahead. "Whats wrong?" Tom whispered, she shook her head "I just thought.. maybe you know.. we should stop before we.. get caught" she whispered, Tom looked to her confused, "They thought it was Hagrid.. if we do it again they'll know its not.. its not safe.." she whispered back, he nodded simply "your right.. I never thought of it that way" he whispered in return, she smiled sadly laying her head on Tom's shoulder as he stroked her hair. 


	9. The Reign

cHAPTER 8: The reign  
  
Two Years Later "Tom.. wait up" A small boy called as He and Ellie ran through the dark forest following Tom who was taking quick strides pushing branches out of his way towards a clearing he knew well. Ellie sighed catching up to him, he looked to her, his eyes now had flecks of red in them. She knew he was becoming dark quickly and soon they would be able to attack the orphanage and the others, but they would need followers. They kept it undercover as well as they could, and it would be this way until they graduated Hogwarts. Which was next month. Ellie and Tom were still strong as ever together, and they had three followers so far. Corsetta Milane, a third year with knowledge beyond her ages, she had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was a known vampire in the region and would help them in ways beyond their beliefs. Mostly they just tried to find gullible enough people to follow them, Corsetta was the exception. She could really help them. The other two were Codey Shaves, and Derrick Black. Both of whom happened to be pure bloods, for atleast three generations. That was the other exception to their group, No Mudbloods.. for that is who they attacked. or would attack anyways. Ellie fell into step beside him as he took her hand kissing it softly, she smirked slightly as they continued into the clearing, Codey trying to keep up behind them. Corsetta leaned against a tree her arms crossed over her chest, "About time you showed up" she muttered, "Bite your tongue Vamp" Tom snapped aiming his wand at her, she held her hands up defensively "May I suggest anger management" she asked rolling her eyes as she stepped forward joining the other three around the bird bath looking pensieve, Soon a black haired boy ran in the clearing, his chocolate skin almost as dark as his hair. "Sorry I'm Late Sir" he said bowing slightly to Tom who rolled his eyes as they all gathered around the penseive. Tom looked in as he waved his hand, an image appearing on it, but they were so intercepting.. it flashed from Tom on graduation with a smirk to Dumbledore, flashing to Tom morphing slowly to a snake like creature as he headed into semi-immortality. To him sitting on a throne as people in black cloaks bowed to him, masks covering their face, to muggles screaming and green flashes of light, to a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth high in the sky above a battle scene Everyone focused their eyes on Tom, who shrugged simply and turned to walk off, as Ellie caught up with him, and he looked to her confused. "We should find out how to make that last symbol" she said simply, "The skull with a snake coming out of its mouth?" he asked, she nodded, he looked to her and grinned "Okay.. we'll go to the library tommorow and look up spells for symbols.." he said, she nodded as he walked ahead, she walked back dismissing the three kids who followed her as she walked back to the castle to go to sleep. She assumed Tom would come back to the dorms eventually, but she questioned the visions in the pensieve, Tom would soon be a Lord.. he would need a name also. 


	10. The Books

Chapter 9: The Books  
  
Ellie looked up symbols in the library the next night, Tom across from her writing out his name about 100 times on a sheet of paper and things under it, Ellie looked over at him confused as he grinned "got it" he muttered, he looked up and wrote it out again showing her the paper. "Tom Marvolo Riddle - I am Lord Voldemort" she whispered looking to him, and smirked "Voldemort.. I like it" she whispered and went back to looking up symbols, he grinned as he pulled out his blank hard bound notebook he had bought at Hogsmeade last week, and wrote on the first page:  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
I am Lord Voldemort  
  
The official Diary of Lord Voldemort  
  
Ellie glanced over at it and smirked slightly as she shook her head lightly and went back to looking it up, "I found it" she hissed, he leaned over as she turned the book around pointing to it. "The spell helps the user designate her or his own symbol.. all they have to do is say it and think of the symbol they wish to use and it will appear, the spell was out lawed in 1912" Ellie whispered reading it, he grinned "perfect.. if its outlawed nobody will look for it and imitate us" he said, and flipped to his second page writing it down in his notebook. "Your keeping it outlined in that arent you?" she asked, he looked to his notebook and nodded, "Its going to be an outline of my reign.. and one day.. I hope it'll be published" he said grinning evilly, she smirked "I swear on my life it will be" she whispered in return. "So we'll test the spell outside tonight" Tom said, she nodded simply as they took both books and stood up exiting the library, "Why take the book?" he asked looking to her holding it, she showed him the cover "101 Outlawed spells" he read and kissed her cheek, "Your a genius" he whispered she chuckled as they headed down to dinner but not before dropping their books off in their dorms. 


	11. Morsmorde

cHAPTER 10: MorsMorde  
  
That night, Ellie and Tom met the other three out in the clearing. "Tardy again?" Corsetta asked sarcastically, Tom aimed his wand at her then growled simply, she curtsied lightly and stepped forward in line with the other two boys, as Tom paced infront of them, as Ellie also joined the line. "Ellie has found a spell for us to test.. this symbol will signal our killings and show that our legacy will not be stopped" Tom said as he gestured Ellie forward, "Okay hold out your wands aiming them at the sky" she said straightening her arm straight up her wand aimed at the dark starry sky, everyone else including Tom also did as such following her directions, "Now.. say proud and strongly.. Morsmorde.. while thinking of the skull with a snake petruding from its mouth.. like in the pensieve" she whispered, they all nodded as Toms eyes flashed a red they all said "Morsmorde" In unison, green bolts flying from their wands forming a large green smokey skull in the air, a snake petruding from its mouth. "The dark mark" Tom said simply, "Tommorow I think we finalize this little group" he said, they all nodded and as they walked back to the dorm he and Ellie discussed it. "So you think we should get Tattoos on our left shoulders of that mark, and then we can all activate them to yours.." she said trying to understand what he was saying, "Yes so when I need you all I have to do is touch mine and everyones mark will burn.." he said taking a breathe "And when you all touch your own it will apparate you to where I am" he specified, she grinned "its perfect" she said, "So are you" he whispered, She smiled as he leaned in kissing her deeply, then leaned back some looking to her, "Come on" he said taking her hand as they walked back to the dorm, and snuck up to his own dorm continuing their own personal ritual. 


	12. The orphanage

cHAPTER 11: The orphanage  
  
TWO YEARS LATER "Shh.. come on" Tom said beckoning the others forward, Ellie snuck up behind him, about 10 others hiding around different cars on the road, Tom looked up at the tall two story building known as Riverside Orphanage, it looked pretty run down but was still an orphanage, Tom grinned depending it was daytime, and smoothed out his khakis and black tee-shirt, their plan was beginning to unfold. Ellie looked down at her emerald green skirt, and black dress shirt, as she smoothed her brown hair back into a pony tail with a green scrunchie matching her skirt. As the two of them made their way hand in hand towards the building, Tom stuck his wand in his waist band under his tee-shirt, Ellie's was in her small black make up bag. They walked in seeing Madame Pruitt in her office and walked over opening the door, "Hello Miss.. we're the couple that called about a child" Ellie said, "Ah yes sit down what are your names?" Madame Pruitt said as Ellie stepped forward, Tom inconspiciously locking the door behind them and put a silencing spell on the room behind his back. "Well I'm Eleanor and this is my husband Thomas" Ellie said in a mock english tone, Madame Pruitt smiled "please sit down" she said gesturing to the chairs, "I dont think so" Tom said aiming his wand at her as Ellie tugged down the blinds on the window turning back her wand also aimed at Pruitt. "Why good lord.." Madame Pruitt muttered then began to squeal "HELP!", Tom laughed evilly "no one can hear you.." he said pulling off his black slick wig, revealing his curly brown hair, Madame Pruitt gasped "Tom Riddle.." she said unsurely, "Lord Voldemort to you" he snapped whispering the killing spell they had come up with "Avada Kevadra" as Madame Pruitt fell dead, Ellie grinned as they walked from the office unnoticed and out to the street as Tom aimed his wand back at the orphange "Regano Inflamara" he whispered over his shoulder as the whole place erupted in flames, Tom and the others disappeared from sight except Corsetta who whispered "Morsmorde" then disappeared as well. "That was excellent" Corsetta grinned as she followed the others into the clearing, Ellie smirked slightly as Corsetta hugged her tightly, "Your a genius" Corsetta said to her, Tom smirked "I agree" he said looking to Ellie then turned talking to The others. "We need to find more followers.." Codey suggested, the others nodded. Little did they know it was another ten years before they got their response. 


	13. The recruits

Chapter 12: The recruits  
  
TEN YEARS LATER They had gained a few more followers, but not measuring the number of how many they would need to conquer the mudbloods, and slaughter them. Voldemort wanted power and quickly, he no longer was adressed as Tom, and had under gone the spell of semi-immortality, his eyes red, his skin pale, he had curly brown hair still but it was hidden under his cloak hood, which he always wore. He always seemed to dress in black and wore a cloak, his followers did as well. and now all his followers received the "Dark mark" on their left shoulders. Ellie was now a professor at Hogwarts undercover, so Voldemort didnt seem to see her often. And Derrick's youngest son was starting Hogwarts this year, Ellie knew his older one. and thats how she got her idea for recruiting..  
  
"Sir.. I need to speak with you" Ellie said walking into the huge chamber at the Dark Manor in the woods they now used as Headquarters, "What is it?" Voldemort asked from his throne, looking down at her, he was surronded by Codey, Derrick and a few others. "I found a way to recruit.." she said, everyone looked to her, and Voldemort smirked "go on" he gestured with his hand. "Well.. Derrick's eldest son is at Hogwarts.. and his youngest is starting.. perhaps we could recruit children sir.. slytherins to be exact.. " Ellie said, Derrick grinned "Regulus would join in a heart beat.. he's only 15 but he would do anything to be a part of us" he coaxed. "Well then.. bring us recruits" Voldemort said looking between Derrick and Ellie who nodded exiting the Chamber, "So I'll write a letter to my son.. asking him to join and get his pals from Slytherin involved.." Derrick said, as he and Ellie walked down to the mail room of the old Manor, "Those who have potential of course" Ellie reminded, Derrick nodded. "How does that sound?" Derrick asked handing Ellie the letter to read.  
  
Dear Regulus,  
It is I, Your father. I am writing to concern matters of the Death Eaters.. as you have heard of them. Voldemort has asked that we send you our invitation to join them, as well as any friends you consider of great potential enough to join the dark forces, please write back soon. or send your questions and response through Eleanor Reid, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts. Thank you.. I send you my deepest agreements. Toodles for now.  
Your father,  
Derrick Y. Black 


	14. The Rape

Chapter 13: The rape  
  
"Y?" Ellie asked, "Because.." Derrick began when she giggled stopping him "No.. Y is your middle initial?" she asked. He rolled his eyes "Yes" he said, "What does it stand for?" she asked handing him back the letter as he attached it a black owls leg. "Yahase" he said simply shrugging, she began laughing and he looked to her with a grin "Its not funny" he scolded, "Oh yes it is" she said, as he leaned towards her kissing her deeply as he pushed her against the wall, "No stop.." she said trying to shove him off as he unzippered his pants, and grinned forcing himself into her, she began sobbing deeply.  
The next day she huried from work, after she finished her classes, touching her dark mark as she was transported to the empty chamber, Voldemort sat by his desk writing something in his usual diary, "Sir.." she said tears rolling down her cheeks, as she fighted crying. He looked to her in concern, "Ellie.. please dont call me sir" he said then saw her tears, "What.. whats wrong?" he asked walking over to her pushing his hood down, she began sobbing deeply, as he pulled her close to him. As much as he was a dark Lord he still had a heart that only yearned for Ellie. "He.. he raped me" she hissed through sobs, he looked to her his eyes flashing red as he laid his hands on her shoulder, "Who?" he snapped, she looked up at him "Derrick" she said, as soon as the words slipped from her lips she knew there would be hell. 


	15. Punishment and Oath

Chapter 14: Punishment and Oath  
  
Sure enough a week later, at the death eater meeting there was hell. They had a few new recruits: Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Severus Snape. Voldemort paced infront of them, as Derrick leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest haughtily smirking to Ellie, who felt sick as she stood beside Corsetta, who had her arm over the shoulders of Codey on her other side. "Hmm.. interesting.." Voldemort said pacing infront of them, "Such young kids think they are prepared to face the dark forces.. perhaps they need an example" he said grinning evilly, then looked to Ellie "please step forward" he said, she nodded walking over, as Voldemort pulled her hood down, and she stood there facing them all nervously, Bellatrix with an awkward grin on her face, Lucius stood there completely ready to obey Voldemort's every command. "Now.. it appears they need an example of the dark side" Voldemort said, he turned and glared at the kids "Just to let you know nobody is favored here.. well there is one.. her" Voldemort said looking to Ellie "You mess with her.. things get gritty.. dont do it" he said turning and sending a warning glare over his shoulder to Derrick, who looked shocked that Voldemort knew. "So let me show you what the dark side is really like" Voldemort snapped aiming his wand at the forehead of Regulus Black, "You do shit.. you pay" he snapped glaring at Derrick who was being held back by two other death eaters, "Avada Kevadra" Voldemort snapped, as Regulus Black fell dead at only 15 years old for his fathers sins. The others were initiated that night and had the dark mark burned into their left shoulders, given instructions on how to use them. And sworn to secrecy or left to demise. All of them nodded and sent their oath of secrecy, until their grave. 


	16. The rise of Voldemort

Chapter 15: Voldemorts Rise  
  
Two more curses were entered in the record books that year the Cruciatus used to punish victims with seizure like pain, and causing their blood to literally boil in their veins. and the Imperious, which caused victims to be under full control of the giver of the spell. From there things just got darker if possible, Voldemort had grown an army of followers, as Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus and Severus entered their seventh year. Voldemort heard that Dumbledore also knew of his works, as he began slaughtering muggles and leaving the dark mark as proof. Ellie had never forgiven Derrick for what he had done, and neither had Voldemort it seemed for the second brigade that had marched through the woods, Voldemort tied him to a tree leaving him for the muggles, upside down. But Derrick's name appeared in the Wizardry Worlds obituaries the next morning, and the dark mark on their left shoulders had been discovered as a sure way to identify Voldemort's followers. Ellie quit her job at Hogwarts when things started to gritty, but had learned of Lily Evans and James Potter, who were planning on getting married and expecting a kid. Harry Potter, who Voldemort had learned from a prophecy was Destined to destroy him 


	17. The fall of the Potters

Chapter 16: The fall of the Potters  
  
ONE YEAR LATER Voldemort growled, "You want something done you have to do it yourself" he thought when he had heard the news from a loyal follower Peter Pettigrew that he was now the Potter's keeper and knew where they were hiding out. After three failed attempts, Voldemort was annoyed at the Potter's escaping. Everyone thought Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper, so this would work perfectly for Voldemort to have Sirius Black prosecuted, and out of there way. "Theres no way you can fail" Ellie assured him, "The potters are weak" Peter had commented as well. Voldemort by now was well feared and known, as he marched down the side walk towards the Potter's house, Peter scurried down to his apartment, Ellie dressed as a muggle waiting down the street at a bus stop to look out for anything suspicious. Voldemort walked over to the door, opening it and walked in, seeing James. "RUN LILY ITS HIM!" James hollared, Ellie heard it from the street and quickly put a silencing spell on the house and locking spell. Lily hid in the next room with Harry trying to open the sliding door, as James fell dead, she was face to face now with Voldemort begging for her and Harry's life, she soon screamed and fell dead to the Avada. Voldemort then attempted to use it on Harry Potter, the spell reflected as the baby cried out into the night, the house exploding to ruins, as Voldemort huried out the back of the rubble to the bus stop, where Ellie waited, he appeared weak and almost passed out as they apparated back to the Manor. Luckily they had found someone who offered to have Voldemort live off their life source, and Tom was combined with Martin Quirell that year, the followers all slid away still strongly supporting Voldemort, who they now assumed was Dead. Ellie soon got a job with the Daily Prophet and wrote articles about random things. 


	18. The Legacy

Chapter 17: The Legacy  
  
10 YEARS LATER Ellie was looking through the choice of stories when she saw one that appealed to her, "Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts" and dropped her coffee to the floor the mug smashing, She figured it out now.. Voldemort was going to try and destroy him again, thats why Martin had gotten a job as the defense against the dark arts teacher, and suspiciously developed an almost fake stutter. Narcissa and Lucius' kid was also attending Hogwarts this year, Draco. A strapping young boy who looked almost identical to his father only shorter hair, and the sarcasm and obedience of adults just like his father. He knew he was above him, and respected them. But anyone lower than him was treated like dirt, especially mudbloods. Ellie had gone through an aging spell so she still appeared to be in her early thirties, although next month she would be turning sixty. (not sure of exact ages bare with me). She grinned to herself knowing Bellatrix and Rudolphus were probably having a fit over this, they always exageratted things, so she took it and began to write an article on it. 


	19. The Final Battle

Last Chapter  
  
Please Review people  
  
(AN: I dont own Voldemort, Harry Potter, but I do own Ellie.. you know.. but thats about it)  
  
The next five years flew by Harry Potter defeating Voldemort in many ways, Sirius Black escaping, Voldemort even got revived in the fourth year and was restored to Power. Even Ellie laughed when she read the newspaper articles about Harry Potter being a crackhead for saying he saw Voldemort being revived, with Peter Pettigrew. Just because it was Ironic nobody believed him, it just went to show Voldemort always head the upper hand. Especially the next year with the raid on the ministry, the prophecy and Sirius Black dying. Most of the death eaters were now in Azkaban. Over the next two years many escaped and rejoined Voldemort in the quest for power, up until the War. It became known as the War of the Black death. Trolls, Vampires, Centuars, Elves, Fairies, Werewolves, all magical creatures joined sides. Threastles (sp), Trolls, Vampires, Centuars on the dark side.. while the Elves Fairies and Werewolves, well known opposites of Vampires joined the light side. Ellie was there the day both Voldemort and Harry Potter fell, Voldemort was alive for three days in St. Apostels Dark Magic Hospital, for three days following it. Ellie visited him and promised she would publish his diary, including what he wrote about her and the war. She decided to do this as well as publish her own story of the tale (which you are reading right now). She then read over the last three entries of Voldemort's diary.. concerning the war, Her, love, hate, and finally death.  
  
May 5th.  
  
I knew what I was walking into, as soon as I stepped onto that battle field and now that I lay here thinking about it, I regret ever doing it. My hate for the son of my enemies, and my own equal destroyed my love for myself and those around me. There.. I admitted it.. Harry Potter is my equal. or he was. We in a way, Killed each other. I at age 68 atleast had a chance to live my life, a life of hatred that slowly consumed me from the time I was born. Harry Potter in his 17 years of life lived them with purity and love even through bad times and fighting evil, he dedicated himself to helping those around him. I am envious of him and his life. But then again I liked my own.. The orphanage as hellish as it was, is where I met my one true soul mate and love of my life Eleanor "Ellie" Reid. I know I shall die, now in which to you I write this tale. It pains me to admit these things, but these are things that need be spoken by my death...  
  
I stepped on that battle field, in my usual cloak, I had by now grown hideous, I was tall, slender, with red snake like eyes, a pale skull like bald head, my hood always up, as my cloak drapped around me. My strides strong hiding the inner hatred that slowly made me want to run across the field and eat Harry Potter alive. I wore all black as usual, I used it to conceal my deformities. My Many followers behind me, How I pitied them, the idiocy of them all. Bellatrix Black, or should I say Lestrange, strong and determined.. with a fire deep within, came into my ranks along with a few others in only their sixth year at Hogwarts, now in there mid 40's. You think they would grow up sometime. Lucius Malfoy, the own personal ass kisser, who used power to get his own way, just as I had. dragging his son down into the furrow of his own proceeds. Luckily for me, Ellie had never gotten pregnant, so we dont have a son/daughter to worry for the reputation of, I couldnt allow it if they were mimicked just for being related to me, and my bad reputation slowly destroying them from the inside out. I lay here spilling out my words, and feel as If I am back there at that battle once again.. I strode forward as the war began around us lightning striking against the dark skies, ogres cutting down trees and setting them ablaze hurling them towards Hogwarts as the logs crashed through its boarded up windows, setting the school ablaze. Bloody hand battles, including Werewolves morphing and chasing down some of there own people due to the full moon glowing over head. The vampires began sinking their teeth into anything they walked upon, Fairies using dust to knock those out who became too violent, Elves walking around healing those that were not dead yet. All I was concerned about was a short boy standing in the center, as thunder rumbled in the distance I stepped toward him. My eyes flashing, as everything grew quiet around us. I lifted my wand throwing spells at him, as someone behind him pushed him towards me, a crowd formed a circle around us as we began our duel of power. Soon our wands locked in power, so we both dropped them and began going at each other by hand. Soon I towered over him with my sword to his neck, my foot on his chest, when he grabbed his wand aiming it at me, just as he muttered the spell, avada kevadra I stabbed him through the neck. The hero died a traitors death as the spell etched along my shoulder, slowly consuming my body. I lay in the hospital bed now writing my tale, while Harry Potter can not write his.  
  
May 6th  
  
Just another day spent in this hospital bed waiting to die, so I think back on my life and the regrets I have. The one I can think of that stands out upon hundreds, is never marrying Eleanor. She helped me through it all, when we met at age 8. Now I'm 68, she's close to that age, but with her spell appears to be thirty. Her long brown hair like silk streaming mid way down her back, her chocolate eyes undettered by Hatred and the consuming death, she has seen beyond her years of standing by my side. in our 60 years of knowing each other.. we have never fought once. I wasnt always there for her when she needed me, but she never complained, because she knew what she had bargained for falling for a guy like me. I hope she tells you the story.. without Lying and making me seem noble or kind, when I was cruel, evil and rotten. I loved the way she laughed, the brilliance she had of helping me along, when I had forgotten things, how she was always patient with me, how even though we werent friends for five years she never tormented me as others would and eventually came back to help me in my darkest hour. So this.. is too you, Eleanor "Ellie" Reid. I love you with all I am and All I shall ever be.  
  
May 7th  
  
Today A pastor came and married Ellie and I, in holy matromony. Holy.. everything I am not and will never be. I looked to her, and knew I would spend the rest of my life with her, which at this point would only be one or two days probably. Ellie will be condemned for being associated with me, let alone married to me. But she doesnt seem to care, she's dedicated to me, and if I die is going to donate her journalism money to writing a book about it, two my diary and her story, and then making a monument in a local park for me, which will probably be knocked down or graffitied but its the memory of her love that counts... I feel weak. I must say goodbye to Ellie now. this shall be the hardest thing I ever have to do. Love Always, Tom Marvolo Riddle -- formerly known as Lord Voldemort. 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Soon Ellie did as she had promised, she published both books. Which soon became best sellers, and built a statue in Gotham Park, in honor of her Husband. She never remarried but went into writing again, and came out with more childrens books and such. Eleanor Riddle later became the Honorary Ministress of Magic. First, Female to ever be minister of magic, and soon condemned all death eaters to death soon after. Though Voldemorts legacy lives on, so does the idiocy of His supporters, and the fear that he may one day rise again... 


End file.
